Lust For Love 2
by LoveDoctress
Summary: The only girl in the U-21 Training Camp. Takeshi Konomi owns The New Prince of Tennis.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _"I'm sorry."_  
 _He rarely ever said those words and he never wanted a situation like this to come._  
 _"I'm sorry they didn't find her. I'm sorry I didn't try harder."_  
 _He couldn't even look them in the face. He felt his throat go dry._  
 _"I'm sor-"_  
 _It shocked him when her mother embraced him. A comforting embrace. When she looked up at him, he could see the tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. She was smiling at him even after what he had done._  
 _"She loved you very much." Her mother's broken words were killing him. "You made her very happy."_  
 _Gods. He pressed her head into his shoulder so she can cry. He couldn't bare to hear her say anymore. He looked at her father and her father even gave him a bow from the waist. What did he do to deserve all this? They should be angry at him. They shouldn't even be nice to him. He looked at her brother who gave him a respected nod. What was happening? They should be furious. But they're not._ I just lost them a daughter, a sister, and they're showing me signs of respect.  
 _"It's not your fault."_  
 _He stared at her brother at his words, surprised that he would be the one to say that to him._  
 _"He's right." Her mother said faintly and she smiled up at him again. "It's not your fault. Don't say sorry."_  
 _His throat was closing up as he cleared it. He took a stop towards her brother and held out his hand for him to shake._  
 _"Thank you, Tezuka_."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"  
The silky voice purred in his ear.  
"Nothing."  
She slid her hand to his face and made him look up at her, into her sea green eyes.  
"You look so sad, Keigo." She cooed and traced his eyes, nose, and lips with her manicured finger. "Tell me, what's on your mind?"  
"Nothing." He said again.  
She leaned in so her face was all he saw; her sharp features, green eyes, and red lips. "I can make you forget." Her palm slid on his chest and she pushed him more into the chair as she leaned into him. He breathed in through his nose to smell her vanilla perfume as she smiled and brought her face close to his. He can feel her breath on his lips as she said softly, "Let me make you forget everything."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _November_

"Please be careful, Kei-chan. I don't want you to get hurt again."  
"It's a training camp, mother. We're just going to play tennis." Oshitari Yushi looked over at the King of Hyotei who was speaking on his cellphone beside him, Atobe Keigo, when he heard the word 'mother', rarely ever hearing him talk to his parents. Atobe arched an eyebrow in return, daring him to say anything. They were taking one of Atobe's big travel buses to a special training camp only for people under 21. High schoolers previously were not invited to the camp until this year for some odd reason.  
"I'm sorry your father and I weren't there with you at the hospital again. You know how your father hates hospitals. We also had-"  
"I know. You had business to deal with. I know." Atobe tried not to sound too rude and couldn't help adding. "Father is always too busy anyways."  
He heard his mother sigh softly and half regretted his words. "He loves you very much. You know that, don't you?"  
"Yes, mother."  
"And I hope you're doing okay. There's no easy way to bring this up but," She paused and he closed his eyes as he felt it coming. "I'm sorry about Mizuka. I know-"  
"Mother, I have to go."  
"Oh...okay. I love you, Keigo. Be safe."

"We moved her stuff to the garage." Ayana replied when Tezuka asked her where Mizuka's belongings had gone. The Tezuka residence had gotten much quieter. The refusal to use her name was applied without the need to say so. "You better get going. The bus will be here in any moment."  
"Yeah." Tezuka stood up while his mother cleaned up the dishes. He couldn't help but feel that she was rushing him out of the house.  
"And good luck! I know it's a rare opportunity for high schoolers to be invited to that training camp." His mother smiled warmly at him. "Congratulations. I'm very proud of you." He gave her a grateful look before leaving the kitchen.

"I can't believe we've been invited to the U-21 Camp!" Mukahi Gakuto exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I can't believe it either! We'll get to compete with OBs!" Shishido Ryo said.  
"Do you think they invited the other high schools as well?" Ootori Choutarou asked.  
"Well, if they invited us, they would've invited Seigaku as well. They did win the National Championships." Hiyoshi Wakashi said. "I can't wait to get back at that chibisuke. Gekokujo."  
"Yes." Kabaji Munehiro spoke his one and only reply.  
Oshitari looked at Atobe who sat beside him. Their Captain was staring out the window, watching the forest scenery fly by. Atobe had become quieter than usual. He was back to his old self after weeks of being depressed and unsociable. They had given him his space after the traumatic event of losing his girlfriend until he one day went into morning practice with his usual grace and his charming smile. They had no idea what had happened but it was better than him snapping at everyone. He, however, adapted into the habit of staring into space at times, deep in thought and not paying much attention to what was happening around him. "What do you think, Atobe?"  
Atobe blinked a couple times before he looked at Oshitari and grinned. "Of course Seigaku will be invited. Rikki Dai will probably be too. And Shitenhouji." He looked back out the window of the bus. "It'll be like the nationals all over again."

They ran into Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chu outside of the main entrance as well as Yamabuki when they got off the bus. "Ahn, Sanada, what a surprise it is to see you here."  
"The surprise would be seeing you here." Sanada Genichirou, Vice-Captain of Rikkai Dai, retorted.  
Atobe spread his arms wide. "And a grand surprise I am indeed."  
"Hmph."  
Atobe grinned with his sparkling white and straight teeth and led the way inside the training camp after the gates were opened. He always liked teasing Sanada because of how serious he was.  
"Hey, Oshitari!"  
"Sengoku, it's good to see you. How are you?" Oshitari said to the orange haired teammate who ran up to walk beside him.  
"I'm good. It feels like I haven't seen you guys in so long. We should hold practice matches together." Sengoku said. "How is everything? Is Atobe okay?"  
"Ahn, if you want to know how I'm doing, Sengoku, don't you think you should ask me instead? I am here after all." Atobe's drawled voice called over to them. He turned to look at Sengoku with his lazy grin. "I'm fantastic, like always."  
Sengoku did an embarrassed smile. "That's good to hear."  
"He's doing better." Oshitari said quietly. "He'll live."  
" _Keigo.._ "  
Atobe spun around, his face white, his eyes searching. Jirou, who was mid-yawning, bumped into him. Oshitari stopped, and so did the rest of the Hyotei and Yamabuki Regulars as the Rikki Dai Regulars walked past them.  
"Oshitari, did you-" Shishido started.  
"Yeah." Oshitari stared at the silver haired Rikki Dai Regular who had turned to flash a grin at them.  
"Puri." He winced when Yagyu hit him on the head.  
"That was very insensitive of you. Don't do that again." Yagyu Hiroshi turned to Atobe and did a bow from the waist. "I apologize for my teammate."  
Oshitari thought Atobe might not reply as he stared at him until Atobe, his expression unreadable, nodded his head and they continued walking.  
"Bastard." Shishido muttered.  
"What an asshole." Mukahi said, glaring at the back of Niou's head.  
"Very inconsiderate of him." Ootori said.  
"Really? That's all you can think of to call him?"  
"It's mean to call people names."  
"You don't think what he did crossed the line?"  
"Stop fighting." Oshitari said as he walked in between them. "You can expect nothing less from the heartless trickster."

* * *

The signaled knock on her door came just as she was brushing her hair. She opened the door and smiled at her visitor. "Tokugawa-san. Good morning!"  
"Shuffle matches are about to begin." He said. "It's time to go."  
She quickly grabbed her hat to put her hair under and wore the large red, black, and white jersey over her hoodie. She looked herself up and down before looking at him and asking, "How do I look?"  
He barely looked her over as he said. "Let's go."  
She was under strict instructions to conceal herself, to hide the fact that she was a girl in a camp full of boys. _"It's for your safety."_ Saito Itaru, the Mental Coach, had said with a gentle smile. Until yesterday, the dorms on the second floor were completely empty except for the two clueless U-21 members, Tenjin Kosuke and Hirari Tonpei.  
 _"Those two are complete imbeciles."_ Tsuge Ryuji, the Circuit Coach, had said when he assigned her the dorm room. _"The only people that will know you are here will be us Coaches, the employees, Oni-kun, Irie-kun, and Tokugawa-kun. You are not to leave your dorm unless you are escorted by one of them."_  
Even though they took precautions to keep her hidden, she still had to hide her face and look the other way when there was somebody else was in the vicinity. She only went out when either Oni Jukjiro, Irie Kanata, or Tokugawa Kazuya had come to escort her from her dorm, room 219, which was on the far north side of the second floor. Otherwise, she was locked in her room reading books; books on tennis, novels, and poetry. That did not mean that she did not try to go out by herself. She had been tired of being locked in her room so she snuck out one day and when Oni had found out, he severely reprimanded her when he did not find her in her room.  
"Thanks for coming to get me." She said as they walked down the stairs. "I'm interested to see how good the high schoolers are. I wonder if any of them are going to be in the shuffle matches." She didn't know why she looked at him for a reply since she knew he wasn't going to say anything. She was used to his stiffness, his stoic face, and his lack of emotions from the four weeks that she had been there.  
 _"Don't worry. He's always like that but deep down inside he's actually really caring."_ Irie had whispered to her and gave her a wink.  
"What are you looking at?"  
She realized she had been staring at him cause his gray blue eyes were staring piercingly back at her. She quickly looked away and murmured, "Nothing." They were walking along the first floor now, on their way to meet with Oni and Irie. The first floor dorms had almost been completely emptied out since the 1st-Stringers had left for their Foreign Expedition Campaign in Europe and South Korea three weeks ago. Everything was quiet in the dormitory building; some people were still waking up and some were already out warming up and training. They walked past a couple people as they made their way down the hallway. She returned the smile that Irie gave her when she saw him waiting outside room 102.  
"Where is Oni-san?"  
"He's shuffle paired up against a high schooler. We can go watch after we get some food." Irie said and he turned to lead them through the building. "This way."  
"But why would they pair the high schooler up with Oni-san out of everyone?" She asked. "He's going to crush them."  
"It's just to show them their place." Irie replied simply. "Although, you should've seen the high schoolers yesterday. They defeated a bunch of the lower court members."  
"Did they? What happened?"  
He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "Tokugawa-kun didn't tell you?"  
"No, he doesn't tell me anything."  
He chuckled. "The people they defeated were only court 10 members and lower." He then added when he spotted a group of people further down along the hall. "Keep your head down and walk behind us."

* * *

"This is like a high end hotel." Fuji said in amazement at the amount of luxurious food prepared and laid out on the tables in the cafeteria.  
"Hey, can we eat all of this?" Kikumaru asked.  
"Yes, please eat all you like of whatever you'd like." The head chef replied to which Kikumaru cheered in gleeful happiness.  
"Hey, morons. Don't you think you're getting too excited? Ahn?" The Seigaku Regulars looked to see Atobe at the other end of the table. "If you're going to treat this like a field trip, pack up your bags and get out of here. You're an eyesore." Atobe scoffed and turned to walk down the hallway with the Hyotei Regulars behind him.  
"Atobe, don't you think that was a little too rude?" Shishido said.  
"If you agree with them then go join them." Atobe waved his hand in annoyance. He didn't care if he was rude. He wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with pesky people.  
"I wonder if he's still bitter about what Niou did." Mukahi muttered.  
"I think we all are." Ootori said.  
"Yes."  
Atobe could still hear them murmuring and tried to close them out, not wanting to think about it anymore than he already had. Little did they know, he was just a little annoyed about his assigned roommates. How could they put him of all people in a room with those idiots? He stopped when he saw the same curly haired player and the tall dark blue haired player, who reminded him very much of Tezuka, from yesterday.  
"Good morning!" Irie greeted with a smile while Tokugawa barely glanced over at them.  
Atobe merely nodded and continued walking past as his teammates said their own greetings. The player behind them with a hat lowered over his face caught his eye. He wondered why he was trying to conceal himself by the way he was looking down. The jersey was way too big on him, the way he walked...Those legs...The height...A jersey over the hoodie?...It better not be fucking Niou trying to fuck with him again...It was so strikingly familiar from the first time he ever saw...He can see right through it, just like he did the first time. _It can't be._  
"Atobe, what's wrong?" Oshitari asked when Atobe had suddenly stopped walking.  
Atobe's hand reached out to grab the wrist to pull them back and they let out a familiar yelp. _It can't be._ His other hand already snatched away the white cap and her dark brown hair tumbled down. It felt like time had stopped forever, like they were frozen in place, as they stared at each other. _What. The. Fuck._

* * *

She was surprised when someone took hold of her wrist out of nowhere but she couldn't help but feel annoyance shoot through her when the high schooler had the audacity to pull her hat off. She spent all that time concealing herself and he just had to ruin it, just like that. She pulled her arm out of his grip and said, "Give me back my hat." She held out her hand as the purple-black haired high schooler just stared at her with his dark blue eyes. _He can't be all Japanese._ She can see his eyes studying her, going over the details on her face. She knew she was a looker but the way he was staring at her made it look like he had seen a ghost. She then noticed that his teammates were all looking at her with the same expression, white-faced and shocked.  
"Mizuka?" The long blue-haired guy with round spectacles said. "Mizuka, is that really you?"  
She felt her cheeks blush when he said her name and she tilted her head and studied him curiously. "Who are you?"  
"What are you saying? Don't you recognize us?" His short red-haired teammate said.  
"No, who are you? I don't know who you guys are."  
"This has to be a joke. You have to be joking." Another said. "And it's a lame joke."  
"Sorry, she said she doesn't know who you guys are." Irie had come to stand beside her. "Please give back her hat."  
"What's going on over here?"  
She turned to see more high schoolers from a different school behind them. They too held similar faces of shock when they saw her.  
"Mizu-chan!" An ecstatic red-haired guy cried out and he took a step forward but was stopped by his teammate  
She looked at Irie who was looking out the ceiling high windows. She glanced out to notice several U-21 members stopping to look at her through the window at the commotion. He must have seen the panicked look on her face since he gave her a gentle smile and then looked at the guy still holding her hat. "The hat if you would please."  
The guy, who she could only assume to be the Captain of their team because of the air he carried around him, was still staring at her with those eyes of his. He no longer had the look of shock on his face but a cool calm complexion as he handed the hat back. He kept his eyes on her face, his eyes calculating and she stared back at him. _Blush._ Gods. She saw his eyes spark and he looked at her with what she thought was satisfaction.  
"Tokugawa-kun, take her back to her room." Irie said as she bunched up her hair to hide under her hat again.  
"Just wait a moment. Mizuka, do you really not remember us? This is your brother, Tezuka."  
They turned to look at the high schoolers wearing the red, white and blue jersey. She stared and stared and stared at the boy he indicated beside him. She slowly shook her head, feeling numb, as some odd feeling went through her. "I don't..I don't know.." She said quietly and it may have been the fact that they were all frowning and looking at her with sad eyes because she added, "I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

He. Was having. A panic. Attack.  
His heartbeat was becoming thunderous in his head as he excused himself from the Hyotei Regulars and headed for the washroom. Atobe pushed open the door and walked straight to the sink. He grasped the cool stone and tried to focus on his breathing. She was alive. She was here. She _is_ ALIVE. He splashed his face with cold water and took a deep breath in. The last time he had seen her... He breathed out and looked up at the mirror. He was pale, his pupils slowly shrinking as he took another deep breath and straightened up. His heartbeat was slowing down and he waited to make sure that he was calm before he left the washroom.  
"You okay?"  
He almost jumped. Almost.  
He turned to see Oshitari waiting by the wall beside the washroom door. Something he used to do to..  
"I'm fine." He said quietly, monotonously. "Let's go."

* * *

 _"She fell from the waterfall and when she woke up she had no memory of anything. We kept her here to see if we can help her regain her memories." Coach Saito smiled gently at them. "Please try to keep it to yourselves that she is here."_

The evening air was cold and fresh. Atobe stared at the tennis ball he was repeatedly bouncing on the tennis court as he thought about the Mental Coach's simple answer to their demand of information about Mizuka. The answer was simple. Too simple. How could they have not known who she was? They must've seen the news even if they were cooped up in this training camp. They had to. It was everywhere. He made sure of it. He tossed the ball high up in the air and hit it with his racket, making it land directly in the corner of the serving line that he never misses. He had to admit he was a little tired from the circuit training Coach Tsuge had put them through. He couldn't want to go take a nice long bath.  
"Atobe."  
He straightened up and looked behind him. Oshitari.  
"It's time."  
 _Right._

 _"Maybe the players who have played against her before should face her in tennis," Kikumaru suggested. "That's how Ochibi got his memories back."_

Oshitari walked beside him as they headed in the direction of Court 1. He could feel Oshitari's burning desire to talk to him and ask him questions and fortunately, he didn't. They got to the court to see a match already playing. He paused, his breath caught when he saw her. At least she wasn't wear that ridiculously big jersey. He then looked at remaining members of the high schoolers sitting on the bleachers and looking down at the tennis match.  
"Why is there so many people here?" Atobe asked.  
"We didn't know who played against her before so I invited all of them," Kikumaru said.  
"I know who she has played against," Atobe tried to keep the iritation out of his voice. "Kikumaru, do you know why the Coach told us to keep it to ourselves?" He didn't wait for him to reply as he stalked past him. "Just think about it long and hard."  
"Atobe, you don't have to be so mean. He's just trying to help," Oshitari said.  
"Sometimes when people try to help they make it worse."  
Oshitari sighed. "No doubt there."  
Atobe realized that the remaining members of all the high schoolers were there. He also realized that they probably all came to show their support even though they were still sad that their teammates had to leave the camp.

* * *

They were only playing Tie-Break games with the highest point being seven. She was feeling restless after being trapped in her room all day. Tokugawa had dropped her off at her room and left without so much of a goodbye. There was a signaled knock on the door shortly after and she opened it to have Oni glowering down at her with Irie behind him. _"Don't even think about leaving your room."_ Feeling betrayed, she looked at Irie who must've told Oni that her cover was exposed to see him smiling apologetically at her. Oni shoved a plate of food into her hand and then pulled the door closed. Just remembering that annoyed her as she swung her return against her current opponent.

The very first match she played was against someone who was apparently her brother, Tezuka Kunimitsu; tall, dark brown hair, oval glasses. He reminded her of Tokugawa. Maybe that's why she found him so comfortable to be around. They only played a one point match with Irie watching. A long drawn out one point match, ending with him returning the ball with a drop shot, a drop shot that didn't bounce. She stared as it rolled back into the net. Something tugged at her memory but she shook it away.

After her brother were two others who were from the same school; a calm one that always looked like he was smiling, Fuji Shusuke, and a very energetic and enthusiastic one, Kikumaru Eiji. As the games commenced, more and more people filled the bleachers.  
"You're not tired, are you?" Irie asked after what seemed like her 10th match.  
"Just a little," She said. Some of them felt comfortable playing against while others were not.  
"In that case," He turned and raised his voice to the bleachers. "Last match of the night."  
"Then I'll be the one to play with her last."  
His deep voice rang out and silenced the talking that had built up. He stood up from the ground level of the bleachers and walked over to the court with his blue racket. He stood in the middle of the net and looked down at her with his dark blue eyes. He held out his hand. "Atobe Keigo."  
"Tezuka Mizuka," She shook his hand and he held it for a couple seconds longer. "It's nice to meet you, Hat-Thief."  
"It wasn't fooling me."  
"It fooled everyone else."  
"No matter what disguise you have on, I will always be able to find you."  
She blinked. Confused. "Let's have a good game. Serve?"  
"Ladies first," He did a small bow at the waist.  
"Suit yourself," She picked up her racket and walked back to the service line. She bounced the ball a couple times and looked at him. He straightened and stood up, not even in a ready position to return the ball. Was he even going to try? He was just going to waste her time. She frowned and threw up the ball and serve and it bounced right past him. She glared at him when he started laughing, annoyed. "What's so funny?"  
He pointed his racket at her. "How dare you use your left hand."  
She blinked a couple times and then smiled, calling back over to him. "Problem?"  
"Use your right hand."  
"Make me," She served again and had to switch hands in the middle of the game since he was a difficult opponent. She could see him grinning on the other side. He scored a point that evened the score with a drop shot which made her scuttle towards the net.  
"You've improved."  
"Nice drop shot, Atobe-san."  
He stiffened at her comment yet she couldn't understand why. She did compliment him. They stared at each other for a moment longer before turning back to their own service lines. The score was 1-1 and it was his serve. She watched him bounce the ball, toss it up, and serve. She ran up to return it but the ball never bounced. Another tug.

* * *

"That Atobe is a cruel one," Oshitari wondered aloud as he watched Atobe do another Tannhäuser serve. _Though, it must've hurt him for her to call him by his last name._  
"I feel bad for Mizuka," Ootori said.  
Everyone let out a sound of surprise when Mizuka returned Atobe's third Tannhäuser serve.  
"Isn't Atobe's Tannhäuser serve almost impossible to return?" Sengoku asked.  
"Yes, it is," Oshitari sighed. "And it seems like Mizuka has learned a lot in this training camp. She was never able to return that serve before."  
They watched as the score climbed to 7-6 with Mizuka in the lead. They were rallying and from what Oshitari can see, they were both having fun, grinning at each other. Atobe finally smashed the ball at Mizuka's racket grip, sending her racket flying away. He jumped up again to smash the ball and she looked up and stumbled back and fell back on the ground just as he hit the ball.  
"Shit!"  
Atobe's swear was audible throughout the court as the ball smacked right into Mizuka's face. That sound was also audible throughout the court.  
Sengoku gasped along with everyone else. "That can't be good."  
"No kidding," Oshitari walked quickly to the court along with Sengoku and the Seigaku Regulars as Atobe jumped over the net and raced to Mizuka's side.  
"Arg...Ow.."  
"Are you okay?" Atobe lifted her up to stand and took off her hat, tilting her face so he can have a better look but she pulled away.  
"Of course I'm not okay! You just hit me with the ball!"  
"It was an accident."  
"I know. It just hurts," She pouted and touched her cheekbone that was growing redder by the second. She blinked quickly several times and the tears disappeared from her eyes. She looked at Atobe and smiled. "Good game, Atobe-san."  
Atobe straightened, the softened look gone from his face as he shook her hand. "Good game."

* * *

"What a game," Sengoku stated. "You just had to hit her in the face."  
"It's not like I did it on purpose," Atobe glared at Sengoku. Though he had to admit the game could've went better.  
Sengoku put up his hands in defense. "I was just kidding. It was a good game."  
Atobe shrugged. He glanced at Tezuka who was speaking with Irie. Then he looked at Mizuka who was fidgeting with her racket on the bench. Feeling the urge to go to her, he took a step in her direction and halted when he heard that annoying voice.  
"What a shame, what a shame, Atobe."  
He turned to see Mizuki, smirking and twirling a strand of his hair with his finger. "Yes, quite a shame to see you here."  
Mizuki ignored his comment and stepped down to the same level as Atobe. He was shorter than him so Atobe looked down at him. He was practically the same height as Mizuka. "You know what I wonder?"  
Atobe sighed. "Feel free to express yourself."  
"I was just wondering maybe Mizuka doesn't remember you because she doesn't want to remember you."  
"Say that again." Atobe took a step toward that annoying bastard. Oshitari put a hand on his shoulder while Sengoku stood on his other side.  
Mizuki crossed his arms and smirked up at him. "Mizuka doesn't even know who you are. For all she knows, she's just a girl, a single girl with no boyfriend, at this training camp."  
God, was he annoying. He kept his face neutral and didn't let Mizuki's words affect him. "You're wasting my time." He glanced at the bench again but Mizuka was gone. "Let's go." He proceeded to walk away as Mizuki continued.  
"I say it's a free for all."  
He had Mizuki's shirt in his grasp in a second. "You go near her and I'll make you regret it." He narrowed his eyes at that stupid smirking face Mizuki had on and released him.

Sengoku sighed. "Atobe, I hate to say this but...Mizuki's kind of right."  
"What did you say?"  
"Not about the girlfriend thing but the thing about how Mizuka doesn't know who you are? He's right about that," Sengoku said.  
"I'll do what I want, Sengoku." Atobe snapped. "Goodnight." He added as he walked away with Oshitari toward their dorm rooms. He didn't want to hear anymore. He quietly bid Oshitari goodnight as he stood in front of the dorm room and mentally prepared for his roommates.

* * *

Oshitari wasn't sure if he was just imagining it or if some of the members of U-21 were glaring at Atobe. He noticed it when they were walking through the buildings and the tennis courts. They would give him dark looks and whisper to one another. He caught snippets of their whispers like 'It's him' and 'He's the one.' Atobe, it seemed, did not notice it and if he did, he didn't care. Their dorm rooms were right beside each other so they walked down to breakfast together. Atobe didn't want to wait for Ootori since he roomed with Kikumaru and it was way too early for it to be so noisy and Jirou would probably still be asleep.  
"I wonder what the Coaches have in store for us today."  
"Training exercises and probably a match against a court member," Atobe said. "They still need to get proper stats on us before they put us into different courts." They got to the cafeteria and he followed Atobe to Irie and who could only be Mizuka. How Atobe could spot her in that disguise confuses him. He wouldn't have even known it was her if it weren't for him.  
"Good morning!" Irie smiled.  
Atobe greeted him but kept his eyes on Mizuka. "If you want to keep yourself hidden, you're failing pretty hard."  
Mizuka picked up a piece of sandwich with the tongs and placed it on her plate and tilted her head to look up at him. "It hardly seems necessary since you exposed me in front of everyone already." When Atobe didn't say anything she continued. "Tell me, do you grab everyone's hats like that or just strangers, Atobe-san?"  
Judging by Atobe's arched eyebrow, he also noticed that Mizuka spoke differently. Or maybe that's just the way she spoke to strangers and not friends.  
"Atobe has keen eyes. He can see through a lot of things," Oshitari said before realizing that it came out wrong but Mizuka giggled. The sound caused nearby people to look at her. Atobe shot him a warning look and he stared back in disbelief. _It's not my fault she's laughing._  
"I don't believe we have met. My name is Tezuka Mizuka."  
Oshitari stared at her in confusion as she looked at him thoughtfully and blinked a couple times before he remembered that she lost her memories. "Oshitari Yuushi," He shook her hand and smiled lightly. "Pleased to meet you." Again.  
Atobe glanced at her plate of food. "You don't like turkey."  
"I think I know what I do or do not like," She retorted. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you. See you around, Oshitari-san. Atobe-san."

* * *

For the next three days after that, Atobe would approach her and whoever she was with. Even if she was with Oni and Oni was snarling at him to go away, he would greet her and bother her and it irritated her. It was different with her brother and his friends since they had a different manner of approaching. Oshitari, she noticed, would follow Atobe and she assumed he did that to keep his friend out of trouble since he always smiled or shrugged apologetically after she was annoyed.

"Atobe-kun has a shuffle-match this morning," Irie said one morning when he saw her looking around the cafeteria.  
"I wasn't looking for him!" She snapped.  
"I was just informing you," He smiled cheerfully.  
"I know that!" She grabbed a bunch of sandwiches and dumped them on her plate.  
"Uh-"  
"Don't you start." She growled.

"Not liking the turkey?" Irie said.  
Mizuka forced down the swallow after she took a bite of the sandwich. They were back in her room and he sat across from her watching her eat. There was always a different variety of food prepared by the chefs daily and she so happened to dump the whole bunch of turkey sandwiches on her plate. She found out she didn't like it the other day when Atobe mentioned it. Gods, it annoyed her again. "No, I'm just not used to the taste." She took another bite of her sandwich, ignoring Irie's knowing smile.  
"Atobe-kun seems to know a lot about you."  
"No, he doesn't."  
"He knows you aren't left handed." She shrugged. Not many people are left handed anyways. "And he knows you don't like turkey." She rolled her eyes.  
"Where are you going?" She asked when he stood up.  
"Court 3 has a shuffle match against court 4," He said and added with a wink. "We both know you're not going to stay in here so just be careful and stay hidden, okay?" And then he was gone.  
She dropped the sandwich on the plate and pushed it away. "I don't like turkey."  
But Irie was right, she was not going to stay in her room. She tucked her hair in, put on her hat, and grabbed her racket. She quickly went through the dorm building and out to the private tennis courts to find an empty court and started warming up with exercise schedule that Coach Tsuge planned for her to do everyday. The sun was at its highest peak by the time she finished her warm ups and started practicing against the wall. Something was tugging at her brain which was giving her a headache. Maybe it was the heat from the sun. Maybe she needed water...Which she forgot to bring. She heaved a big dull sigh and hit the ball as hard as she could, frustrated, and sending it flying far and she quickly made her way back to her dorm room.

"Where have you been?" Oni glowered down at her. He was in her room when she got back.  
"Washroom?" She tried.  
When he spoke again, his tone was surprisingly gentle. "The only reason why the Coaches and I want you to stay in your room is because you are the only girl on this campus."  
"But Oni-san, I can't stay locked up in this room," She protested. "For four weeks I had to stay locked up in this room until one of you guys came to escort me." She put an emphasis on escort. "I can't stand it! So what if I'm the only girl here?"  
"Think about it like this. What if there was one guy on a campus full of girls?"  
She blinked a couple times at him as she tried to picture that. "I think it would be pretty fun and cute."  
 _Bad example_. Oni scowled. "Boys do not have the same mindset as girls."  
"But some of the boys already know I'm here. Can't I just stop hiding?"  
"No."  
She pouted. "Fine."

After Oni's lecture, Mizuka stayed in her room and reread a book. She woke up suddenly not realizing that she had fallen asleep. It was already dark outside and she realized she must've been exhausted from exercising. Her body ached. And she hadn't washed herself yet...It was half past one in the morning as she snuck out of her room and quickly made her way toward the bathing chambers. She paused by a window when she saw movement. She hadn't seen him or talked to him all day...She stared out at the court, at him practicing, and something inside her tugged at her.

* * *

"Who were you paired up against in your shuffle-match?"  
Atobe turned around to see the one and only. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing her hat. "Ahn? Hello to you too, beautiful." He stalked up to her, his racket on his shoulder, satisfied to see that he could still make her blush.  
"Hello," Her voice faltered when he stood directly in front of her.  
"You know, Oni's not going to like it when he finds out that you're out of your room."  
"He's not going to find out!"  
"He always finds out, trust me."  
"And how would you know?"  
He shrugged. "He seems like a man who always finds out things in the end." He leaned closer to her a grinned mischievously. "Tell me, did you miss me today? Is that why you came to find me?"  
"Y-You still didn't answer my question!" She flustered.  
"And you didn't answer mine," He winked and it seemed to agitate her more. He straightened up and replied. "I got paired up against someone from Court 7."  
"Court 7 already?" Her eyes were wide.  
"Why? Surprised by how amazing I am?" She stared at him with such intensity that he thought it might be her time of the month. He then decided to risk the chance of asking, "Do you really not remember me?"  
He saw the light go out of her eyes and she frowned and looked down. "Am I supposed to remember you? I can't even remember my own self."  
And then he couldn't help it. His hand reached out and used the ends of her hair to tickle her ear.  
She giggled. "Stop it, Atobe!" And then she stopped, her eyes fazing out of focus. He resisted the urge to put his hand around her waist when she took a step back. She shook her head and placed a hand on her head, wincing. "My head hurts."  
"I'll walk you back to your room."  
"I need to shower."  
He gave her a seductive smile. "Are you inviting me to shower with you?"  
"No!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Atobe took his time putting on his jersey. His roommates were normally in bed by now but they weren't so it was rare that he had this peace and quiet to himself. The day felt like a longer day. Maybe it was because he was anticipating his meeting tonight. He was nervous or excited or rather both. He had accompanied Mizuka to the bathing chambers last night and promised her that he wouldn't go in and she promised him that she wouldn't take long. She tried to deter him from trying to walk her back to her room but he insisted because what kind of gentleman would he be if he didn't walk a lady back to her room at this time of night? Her face reddened at that and she fell silent and allowed him to accompany her to her dorm room 219, the room right beside Sengoku and Tachibana. He was on his way back to the showers himself for a good wash when Mizuka tugged on his arm sleeve so hard he turned to see her staring at him with the same intensity as before.  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"I...I want to know more about myself," She said slowly. "Can we meet again?"  
He grinned. "Of course we can." And so they agreed to meet the next night when everyone went to sleep.  
He now stared at his cellphone that had more than a dozen messages and missed calls from Yuki. He assumed that Shishido must have told her that Mizuka was alive. Just then, his phone started buzzing, the display showing Yuki.  
"What?"  
"Jeez, you finally decide to pick up the phone? Why haven't you been answering any of my messages?" Yuki half yelled from frustration.  
"I'm a busy person."  
"Oh, shut up! How is Mizuka doing? Can I talk to her?"  
"No," He suppressed a sigh. "Why don't you go call Shishido?"  
"Shishido hasn't been answering any of my calls or messages."  
"Maybe he's ashamed that he didn't make the cut."  
"Shishido didn't make the cut?!"  
"He got sent home four days ago."  
She was silent for a long time. "Shishido hasn't been home. I just saw his mom yesterday and she said she hoped he was doing well at the camp."  
"Maybe he's just avoiding you."  
"And what? His mom is lying to me?"  
"I really don't know, Neko-chan."  
She let out a laugh. "I haven't heard you say that in a long time."  
He grimaced. It just slipped out. "I have to go." He hung up the phone as she protested and threw his phone in his bag. Old habits were hard to kill.

* * *

It was odd that the Coaches hadn't told his family about Mizuka. But when he went to call his parents and tell them that Mizuka was alive, he hadn't expected this answer.

 _"Ka-san...Mizuka is alive," Tezuka said.  
_ _She was quiet for a long moment. "We know."  
_ _He couldn't hold back the surprise in his voice. "What?!"  
_ _"We got a call from the Coaches from the training camp that you're at now about a month ago. They asked us not to tell you," His mother said gently. "I'm sorry, dear."_

Now that he thought back to it, Mizuka's stuff had disappeared about a month ago. Tezuka let out a long sigh. Everything was making sense now; his parent's behavior, the training camp, Mizuka's belongings, etc. His mother told him they moved her stuff to the garage when in fact they probably shipped it here.

He had tried multiple times during the week to speak to Mizuka. He never had long talks with her before so all he did was greet her. It seemed he and Atobe had a silent agreement that they had to get her memories back so he left Atobe with the task of helping her regain her memories while he just greeted her daily.

* * *

Mizuka placed her plate of food in the mini fridge in her room. She didn't have the appetite to eat anything. The Coaches had installed a mini fridge on the request of Oni so that she would have some food and beverages in case she wasn't able to make it down to the cafeteria. For the first couple weeks she was there, she wasn't even able to leave her room on some of the days except for times when she had to use the washroom.  
She dressed up in her jersey and wore her hat before grabbing her racket and leaving the room. Irie had looked at her questioningly when she told him she already showered when he arrived early that morning. He tilted his head and studied her, saying that Tokugawa came last night to take her to the bathing chambers but he didn't want to wake her because he found her asleep. She then confessed to Irie, making him promise not to tell Oni. Then she decided to confide in him about tonight and was surprised when he gave her a sympathetic smile in return.  
"Just be careful, okay?" He had said. "I'll be on Court 3 if you need me."  
Atobe had greeted her that morning in the cafeteria and whispered 'I'll see you tonight' in her ear which made her bat him away, embarrassed and blushing, and he grinned and walked away with Oshitari looking curiously after him. She arrived at Court 7, the moon high in the sky. Atobe was already there on the court with his racket. "Hello, beautiful," He greeted with that charming grin of his. "Care for a rally?" She murmured a greeting and joined him on the court and rallied with him. Neither one of them wanting to give up the point. He finally lobbed the ball when she thought he was going to hit a feint and won the point even though she ran for the ball.  
She met him at the net. "Are you going easy on me?"  
"I have never gone easy on you," She tilted her head at his implication as he smiled lightly down at her. "I hate it when my opponents go easy on me."  
She blinked. "Was that why you were so mad when I used my left hand?"  
He shrugged. "I wasn't exactly mad. I was Just a little annoyed. I don't mind going easy on opponents."  
"Then I won't go easy on you."  
They played another tie-break match before he accompanied her back to her room again after she showered. He took her hand and kissed it much to her surprise and then more dizzying waves went through her head. "You..haven't done that before, have you?"  
He looked as shocked as she felt and just stared at her before there was a noise down the hall and he pushed her into her room and shut the door. Why oh why did it feel so familiar? The next night she met up with him again. She didn't know why but she felt so drawn to him. He had such a magnetic aura she couldn't help but want to go to him. They had small talks, mostly him teasing her and making her blush. They also had silence. But it wasn't awkward silence. Atobe was actually really comfortable to be around...And he wasn't bad to look at either. He was actually really handsome, she realized. He had been grinning up at the moon after telling her a quote from one of his favorite poets. She hadn't realized she had been staring at him until he came upon her and tilted her chin up to his face. The blush had crept on her face as he gave her a sly grin. "I just thought you might want a closer look since you've been staring at me for so long."  
And then he would say things like that and the irritation of his voice and cockiness and pride would get to her.  
"You must think very highly of yourself with your 'Ore-sama this' and 'Ore-sama that'," Mizuka had said aloud out of annoyance.  
He gave her such a serious look that she took a step back from him until he smiled and said,"You're so cute."  
"I'll see you tomorrow!" She grabbed her racket and walked briskly away as he let out that laugh of his. She stopped just inside her room and leaned back against the door. He had called her cute. She couldn't suppress the grin that crept across her face.

"You seem cheerful today," Irie said on the next morning when he picked her up from her room.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Because you're not grumpy that I'm late. And you're humming," He smiled simply. "What song is that?"  
"I don't know. It just came to me last night."  
They got to the cafeteria with few people in it. Her eyes scanned each player.  
"Atobe-kun has a shuffle-match," Irie said by her ear.  
"Against who?" She looked at him.  
"Ooh, so this time you aren't ashamed of who you're looking for," Irie grinned.  
"Just tell me!"  
"Someone from Court 5."  
"Court 5 already?" Mizuka exclaimed. "But Oni-san is on Court 5."  
"I know. It's too soon for him, isn't it?" Irie said. "I don't think he's ready yet."  
Annoyance shot through her and she glared at him. "He's more than ready for Court 5." She blinked, surprised by her defense for Atobe and she quickly apologized.  
"It's okay," Irie had his smile on like always as he added some food to his plate. They filled their plates and went back to her room. He left for his match of the day and practice while telling her to be careful if she went out. She decided she wanted to restock on the food in her fridge so she went back to the cafeteria to grab some food and water bottles. That's when he stepped into her path, blocking her from her room.  
"Mizuka."  
"Yes?" She tilted her head curiously. Ever since Atobe ruined her disguise, she only took to wearing her hat in the mornings and gradually stopped looking away if there were other men around. If people saw her, they saw her so when he recognized that she was a girl, it didn't surprise her.  
"We were close friends before. It's sad that you don't remember me."  
"I don't remember anyone. I'm sorry," Mizuka apologized out of habit.  
"That's okay. My name is Mizuki Hajime," He smiled and put his hand on her arm, his smile turning to a frown. "I'm concerned about you, Mizuka. I've been seeing you hang out with Atobe for the past few nights."  
She blushed. _Well, it wasn't like we were hiding or anything._ So, why was she embarrassed? "What's wrong with Atobe-san?"  
"I just don't want you to get hurt," Mizuki sighed sadly. As he leaned over to whisper in her ear, the announcement came on:

 _Atobe Keigo from Court 7 is switched with Saeki Koyo from Court 5_ _. You are to move courts immediately._

* * *

Mizuka didn't wait long before Atobe showed up on Court 5. Her gut tightening when she saw him, walking with that cocky gait of his. "Congratulations on getting to Court 5." Her compliment caught him by surprise as he blinked a couple times and showed her such a genuine smile.  
"Thank you," He sat beside her on the bleachers, leaning back on his hands and tilting his face up to the sky to look at the full moon. "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"  
She was still staring at him when she murmured her agreement. He then blinked his eyes to her and said with a grin,"You know it's not polite to stare."  
"I wasn't staring!" She looked away.  
"You were just thinking about how handsome I am, ahn?" She shot him a look of surprise and he chuckled. "Well, aren't I?" He didn't wait for her to reply as he stared out at the court. "You're so easy to read."  
"How do you know me so well?"  
Now it was his turn to look surprised. "We were very close before." He said after a pause.  
She blinked. "Like best friends?"  
He gave her a sidelong glance. "I guess you could say that."  
She fiddled with her racket strings and bit her lip.

 _"Mizuka, I'm telling you this because I'm worried about you," Mizuki gave her an awkward hug since her hands were full. "I'm in room 202 if you need me. And I see you're in 219," He smiled kindly. "Please don't hesitate to talk to me. We were once close friends before. I hope to regain our friendship to that level."  
_

"Is something-"  
"I met Mizuki-san today." She didn't know why she told him. Maybe partly because she wanted to see if it was true. But why should she care if it was true or not?  
Atobe's smile disappeared when he looked at her. "What did you think of him?"  
"He's nice I guess. We talked about you."  
He tilted his head, looking curious but those eyes were ice cold. "Ahn? And what about me?"  
She can tell he wasn't a big fan of Mizuki. That much was obvious. _He just got to Court 5._ And somehow, she didn't want to upset him so she offered him a smile instead, "I think he's just jealous that you're in Court 5." She couldn't handle him looking at her like that. "Can you tell me something about me?"  
That seemed to distract him, looking lost as he contemplated her sudden question. "Your favourite colour is blue."  
"Tell me something I don't already know."  
"And it's your time of the month."  
She felt her cheeks go hot. "I already know that!"  
"You blush easily, you find it very hard to lie, you love a challenge, and it's so very fun to tease you." His dark blue eyes had a glaze over them as they slid to her which made her heartbeat race. He leaned over on his hand and it made him very close to her.  
"How do you know me so well?" She found herself whispering.  
"You already asked that."  
She smiled. "Never knew I could only ask a question once." His eyes were studying her face and he gradually smiled too.

* * *

She was lying. It was obvious. Well, at least to him. Even when her memories are gone she would still lie to him because she was considering his feelings. He couldn't suppress a smile. _She is definitely Mizuka._ He can faintly hear the water of the showers. And even more faintly than that, she was humming. Throughout the week, he noticed that whenever he did something or said something that he's done to her before, she would look confused and clutch her head as if it hurt. It was as if she was fighting it.  
"Is Mizuka in there? I'm surprised you aren't in there yourself."  
Atobe looked at Mizuki as he stalked closer, his hands in his pants pockets as he had that stupid smirk on his face. "Good evening to you too, Mizuki." He knew it irked the guy since his reply was cool and casual.  
"Other girls would've scampered away right after I told them about you," Mizuki stopped in front of Atobe and shrugged. "Or maybe she couldn't stay away from you because she's as big of a slut you are."  
He grabbed hold of Mizuki's collar and slammed him against the wall. "Say that again." He dared, narrowing his eyes at Mizuki's smirking face. Gods, Mizuki annoyed him so much, taking his time to answer.  
"I've only told her the tip of the iceberg. I wonder how she'll react when I tell her more."  
He willed himself to calm down, listening to the waters of the shower, listening to Mizuka showering, listening to Mizuka's humming. That song she was humming. He straightened up. _That song...It's.._ He brushed past Mizuki cutting him off mid-sentence. Her humming getting louder as he walked past the lockers to the showers. And there she was, her body glistening wet in the water. His heartbeat in his head. He took a deep breath. No. He can't have another panic attack. Not now.  
Mizuka let out a scream when she saw him and quickly covered her private parts. "Atobe!" Her cheeks turning red. "Atobe, what the hell! You promised to stay out!"  
He grabbed her towel and threw it to her. "Dry up. I need to show you something."

Atobe can tell she was upset with the fact that he saw her naked. He almost rolled his eyes at the thought. He'd seen her naked a million times. Nonetheless, she dried up and got dressed quickly with an irritated, "What are you showing me? It better be good."  
When they left the bathing chambers, Mizuki was gone. He didn't know where he went. Probably back to his room. Hopefully they wouldn't bump into anyone else. Mizuka followed him to one of the lounge rooms and she sighed with disappointment,"I've already seen this room."  
"Be patient, beautiful," He said as he stalked over to the grand piano.  
She arched an eyebrow. "You can play?"  
He stepped carefully around the piano, studying its every detail as he sat down. "Yes, I can." He looked at her, she looked curious and cold, her hair wet and her eyes...He looked back down at the keys and started playing. He glanced up at her and she looked confused, her head tilted, her eyes widening.  
"What song is that?"  
He stopped. "It was the song you were humming...Would you like me to sing it for you?" She slowly nodded and he started from the beginning again and this time he sang.

He looked at her and realization dawned on her face as her hands clutched her head. "Wait..Wait.."  
 _Wait? For what?_  
"Atobe!" She cried out and dropped to her knees, panting.  
"Mizuka!" He stopped and ran quickly towards her, placing a hand on her shaking back.  
"Ow..Atobe...My head.."  
"Don't fight it. Just relax."  
"But it hurts!" She whined and panted, gasping for breath. He hugged her, her head resting on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back to try to sooth her panting. "Atobe...K-Keigo.."  
His heart skipped a beat and he looked down at her. Her hands were clutching her head, her fingers digger into her skull, her expression in great pain as she blinked and tears fell from her eyes. "Keigo, it hurts!"  
He didn't know what to do. He was too shocked to think of anything. Her eyes were dulling as she panted and he caught her when she collapsed. "Mizuka!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Mizuka gasped awake and sat bolt up straight panting. She didn't know what was a dream and what was reality. Everything had come back to her. She remembered everything. She took a deep breath but that didn't seem to calm her rapidly beating heart. _Keigo._ Where was he? She had to see him. She was just getting out of bed when a nurse pulled open the curtain that surrounded each infirmary bed.  
"Please, get back into bed. I will have the doctor come check up on you."  
"But, I feel fine!"  
Just she said that, a drop of blood dripped from her nose.  
"Please, get back into bed." The nurse repeated, putting his hands on his hips.  
"It's just a nose bleed!" Mizuka used her sleeve to block more blood from coming out.  
When the nurse remained where he was, she scooted back into bed and glared at him. Just when he left, Mizuka jumped out of bed and dashed for the door.  
"Hey!"  
"I'm fine!" She called back to him as she ran out the door.  
She was running down the hallway when she realized she actually didn't know where she was going. She passed many tennis players and decided to stop one who gave her a surprised look. "Do you know Atobe Keigo?"  
"Uh.." He blushed.  
Why the heck was he blushing? "Well, do you know him or not?"  
"I-I think so."  
"Do you know where he is?"  
"I think he has a shuffle match against Court 3."  
"Court 3 already?!" She said more to herself. "But I thought Oni didn't do shuffle matches." She looked back at him and said her thanks before running toward the courts.  
She was out the doors, surprised to find it snowing and chilly, only to bump into Mizuki. "Mizuka!" He exclaimed. "I heard you got your memories back."  
"Yes, I was just looking for Atobe."  
His looked at her sympathetically. "You do remember what I told you about him, don't you?"  
She opened her mouth to say something but didn't know what to say. Her eyes slid behind him to the bunch of tennis players gathered at a court and she could just make out Atobe and Irie going at each other. "I need to talk to him." She made to go but he stepped in her way.  
"Think about what I said, Mizuka. It's not good to be with someone like that. You don't know what he's done when you-"  
And just then, Atobe screamed out his promise and she looked at the court to see him smash into the wall. She gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth. She couldn't breathe. She ran past Mizuki and got to the court and leaned over the bar as the referee along with some tennis players went to check up on Atobe.  
"Mizuka?" Shiraishi turned to look at her when she got there, Kirihara looking over and echoing her name. "What...I heard you got your memories back. Do you remember me?"  
"If I got my memories back, of course I remember you," she replied, not taking her eyes off Atobe as they carried him off the court.  
"But, Mizuka." When he didn't say anything, she looked at him to see his eyes full of sympathy. "Tezuka just left."

* * *

Atobe's head hurt. He kept his eyes closed as he took in shallow breaths. The cold temperature was comfortable after such a long match with that irritating Irie. The wind was gently blowing his hair. Or someone was playing with it...Someone was definitely playing with it. He peaked his eyes open to see the snow drifting slowly from the grey clouds. He turned over, wanting to ask why they were creepily playing with his hair to find that Mizuka was the culprit. She was sitting on the ground, her elbow on the bench and her hand stretched out at him. He froze when her hand moved to his face, wiping at something on his cheek with her thumb.  
"Keigo," she said softly, her eyes glowing.  
He blinked. "Who are you?"  
The smile disappeared from her face and she pulled her hand away, looking horrified. He burst out laughing, causing Shiraishi and Kirihara to look back at them. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," he grinned.  
He sat up and beckoned for her to sit beside him but he didn't expect for her to bulldoze into him. "Keigo!" Her voice was shaking and when she looked at him her eyes were misty. "Keigo, I remember everything."  
It was like a weight had been lifted off him at those words. He cupped her cheek with his hand, sliding his thumb over her bottom lip as he gazed into her brown eyes. She didn't have the odd look in her eyes anymore. She looked at him so lovingly-  
"Atobe!" The trance was broken when Shiraishi called him. "Watch the match." His eyes were urgent, trying to send him a message while Kirihara was staring at them innocently.  
"Keigo.." Mizuka said a little breathlessly.  
"We'll continue later," Atobe said.  
She blushed at his hidden promise and he put his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. His eyes strayed from the court as he saw many of the other players staring at them, or more specifically at Mizuka. He hugged her closer and she took his free hand in both of hers and he couldn't help chuckling softly as they watched Oni obliterate his opponent.

Oni finished his match without letting his opponent score a single point. That guy really was a monster. He was stalking up the stairs and when he saw Mizuka with Atobe, it was like a thundercloud went over his face. Oni looked furious. He stalked over to them and crossed his arms, looking down his nose at the both of them. Atobe couldn't help a grin. "Congratulations, Oni. You didn't even break a sweat." He loved bothering the big guy as Oni's eyes narrowed. He knew Oni was actually a big softie on the inside since he did seem to truly care a lot about Mizuka which Atobe appreciated.  
"Go back to your room," Oni enunciated each word slowly and quietly with his deep voice. Mizuka stared back at him looking defiant and Oni took a deep breath. "Please."  
Mizuka pouted and Atobe reluctantly let go of her hand as she got up to leave.  
"Go with her and hurry back." Oni ordered Shiraishi who seemed to take the hint not to object.

After the long discussions about the matches and the next matches they were going to have, they had to go back to training. By the time they finished, it was already night time and Atobe rushed through bathing and showering. Oni surprisingly came up to him and told him the secret knocking code without him having to ask. He thanked him gratefully before heading to Mizuka's room. His heart...He wasn't going to have another panic attack, was he? He felt like the sound was getting blocked out of his ears with each step he took closer to the door. Closer to Mizuka. Room 219. He rapped the signaled knock and waited. His chest tight. It felt like a long while before she opened the door when it was actually seconds. He stepped in the room and took her arm, pulling her in for a kiss. It was a kiss of a lifetime. He needed it. It had been so long since they had kissed. A moan escaped out of him, and her as well and he knew she missed him too. He was breathing heavily, pushing her toward the bed and carefully laying her down on it. He was bombarding her with kisses, leaving her lips to kiss along her jawline and to her neck, making her head arch back, her moans escaping her lips. His hand was playing with her hair while his other was grasped tightly with hers. He stopped and looked at her, her eyes glossy, her breath coming out in gasps. Her hand reached up to his face and he leaned into her palm and kissed it.  
"I missed you, Keigo."  
He was overcome with emotions and he kissed her fiercely, his lips coming down hard on hers, his tongue going through her lips to play with hers. Gods, he missed her and he was never ever going to let her go again.

* * *

There was a thrum of tension as Oshitari entered the bathing house. He had just finished his training and he found Shiraishi and Kirihara soaking in a tub along with other members of the now Court 3. Many other players were entering as well so he quickly went and joined Shiraishi and Kirihara, sliding into the tub with them. "Where is Atobe?"  
"He's with Mizuka," Shiraishi replied absently, his eyes closed and his elbows leaned back onto the edge of the tub.  
"You should've seen how fast he showered," Kirihara said.  
Shiraishi opened his eyes and looked at the younger tennis player. "You would be like that too if the love of your life suddenly remembered you."  
"I guess so," Kirihara blushed.  
Oshitari sighed. There were rumors that a beautiful girl was running around looking for The Atobe Keigo. He wondered why they were saying his name like that. The words beautiful girl were also followed by slut and whore and he wondered if Atobe had heard those rumors already.  
"What are you thinking about, Hyotei's Tensai?" Shiraishi drawled.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have that same look Kenya gets when something is troubling him."  
Oshitari studied the Captain of the Shitenhoji team and believed that he could trust him. He never heard anything bad about him and Kenya always spoke highly of him. Kirihara on the other hand was a little on the clueless side as he looked at Oshitari with wide innocent eyes. He was still considered the baby of the Rikkai Dai team. He also noticed that it got unusually quiet. He looked around and noticed Fuji staring at him from another tub, Kikumaru talking brainlessly beside him. "It's nothing."

* * *

Mizuka woke up before she opened her eyes. Strong arms were wrapped around her naked body under the blanket. She opened her eyes to see specks of light that were shining through the window by the moon. She glanced at the clock to see that it was 3:00 AM. Only three hours before training started. Atobe had pleasured her so much last night her brain and body felt numb. They didn't have sex though. Atobe only used his hands and mouth to pleasure her everywhere. He had started with her mouth and then he had stripped her and moved down, lower and lower. She had to bite onto her blanket to prevent herself from moaning out loud. It made her face heat up just thinking about it.  
She spotted the plate of food she had been eating before Atobe had knocked on the door. It should go in the fridge or it would rot. She made to sit up but the arms quickly pulled her back against the warm body beside hers. She turned to look at Atobe gazing sleepily at her.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to put the food in the fridge."  
"I'm not letting you leave my side tonight."  
His eyes grew hungry with that statement as he began to kiss her again, moving on top of her.  
"I don't...think..we should.." Mizuka said in between his kisses but his lips didn't leave hers after that.  
His hand slid ever so slowly and teasingly from her face, tracing her jawline, down her neck, onto her breast to give it a firm squeeze before pinching her nipple. A moan escaped from her at that as her pussy ached and tightened, selfishly wanting pleasure as her hips moved up. Atobe slid his kiss to her ear and he did a soft low chuckle as he moved his hand down and traced little circles in between her thighs. "Keigo.." He hummed a reply as he looked down at her teasingly. Her pussy was aching so much, her breath was getting harder to control as she was so focused on his fingers that were travelling closer and closer to her pussy. "Keigo, please..."  
"What do you want, Mizuka?"  
Why was it so enticing when he teased her? "I want you to fuck me.." He tilted his head and she licked her lips. "Please." He always wanted her to beg him. Always.  
He did a sigh. "Sadly, I can't do that."  
She couldn't help a whimper. "Why?"  
"Because you're too loud."  
Her eyes widened at his blunt answer.  
"But, I can pleasure you," he gave her a knowing look and winked. "in other ways." His husky voice sent chills down her spine as he slipped a finger into her already wet pussy. Her soft moan was cut short when he kissed her. She was moaning into his lips as his finger was digging deep into her, her hips moving up instinctively, her hand on his arm pulling him closer, her other hand through his hair. It wasn't enough. She needed more. And as if he knew what she was thinking, he slipped another finger in and she moaned louder against his lips. And he stopped, his fingers just stayed in there, teasingly, her pussy tightening on them. He looked at her, licking his lips. "Mizuka, you have to be quiet."  
"I can't help it," she panted out.  
She gasped when he pulled his fingers out only to moan when he massaged her clit with his wet fingers. "Cover your mouth, love," Atobe ordered and she obediently took the blanket and muffled herself, trying her best to suppress her moans as he kissed her chest, moving them to her breast and sucking on her nipple. Her mind was going blank again as he moved lower, going in between her legs, kissing his way down her stomach. It always embarrassed her for what he was about to do. She didn't know why, even though he had done it so many times. Her legs were shaking as he slowly kissed the insides of her thighs, getting slowly closer to her clit.  
"Kei-Ah!" She pressed her hands onto the blanket over her mouth as he gave her clit a long lick. He teased her pussy with a few short licks before going back to abuse her clit. Her hips kept going up, her back kept arching, she kept moaning, her mind went blank. She came when he thrust two fingers deep into her while continuing to lick her clit. She came again when he continued to play with her G-spot. She was cumming so many times her legs were shaking and sore from tensing so much. His lips were so soft as he devoured her clit and moved his hand up to grasp her breast and pink her nipple.

"Mizuka."  
Her arms were around his neck as she hugged him closer, pressing her lips to his. They were standing by the door and he was just giving her a goodbye kiss but it turned into a make out session.  
"Mizuka, I have to go." Even though he said that, his hand stayed behind her head, his other wrapped comfortably around her before he gave a sigh and slowly released her. "You're going to make me late."  
"But you're early."  
It was only 5:30 AM. Half an hour before training started.  
"I know but I have to go back to my room. My roommates are going to ask questions," he said but pondered on that thought for a moment. "Well, they're all idiots so I'm not so sure." But he shook his head. "Love, I'll see you tonight." He kissed her again. His eyes bore into hers. She knew she had to let him go so she reluctantly di so. The warmth of his body subsiding.  
"See you soon?"  
He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "See you soon."


End file.
